Naruto uchiha senju
by Heavenly Gods
Summary: Naruto Uchiha-senju was born before the third shinobi world war. he had the potential to surpass even the power of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha . powerful Naruto, Sharingan / Mangekyō Sharingan / Mokuton Naruto , Naruto x harem


**I do not own Naruto.**

**I have Never Written a story before. I have been working on this one for a while now. there will be grammar problems no doubt. My first story. **

**This is the rewrite of Naruto Uchiha senju story**

**Naruto is not a konoha shinobi**

**Chapter 1 Naruto Uchiha senju**

Kushina was the 2nd and the Jinchūriki of Nine-Tails and the seal keeping the Nine-Tails within Kushina's body would be at its weakest during childbirth so special arrangements were made for kushina's child birth Kushina would leave the village in secret and give birth in a remote location while Minato would help maintain the seal and ANBU would guard the area after Menma was born, however, they were found by a masked man. The masked man killed all of the ANBU, Biwako, Taji, and took the newborn baby Menma hostage, threatening to kill him as well.

Minato was able to take Menma back, but this gave the masked ninja the chance to escape with Kushina.

* * *

**" With Kushina "**

She stared at the man before her while sweat dripped down her face from the exhaustion .

"What are you after ?" Kushina asked while panting tiredly.

"I came to rip Kyuubi from you and destroy Konoha." The masked - man answered.

"What?" Kushina said afraid

"Minato is always protecting you. But now I've managed to get him away from you. Also, the seal has been greatly weakened from birth… do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment?" The masked man asked with a dark tone

The masked man entered Kushina's seal and used Sharingan to place kyuubi under his control ' as kyuubi's eyes took on the Sharingan tomoe pattern'

"Now come forth Kyuubi." The masked man called out while holding his hand on the seal.

Kushina cried out in pain as Kyuubi's chakra erupted from her and roared out materialized above the two Shinobi.

"we head toward " Konoha" Said the masked man and he started walking away from Kushina's body.

"Stop!" Kushina panted out as she raised her head to look at the masked man.

"The Uzumaki clan is really amazing," even after kyuubi extracted out of your body didn't kill you right away " the masked man said. " but its only fitting for kyuubi to kill his former host "

Kyuubi growled before lifting its paw aiming to smash at Kushina's prone body , but Minato appeared and freed Kushina in a flash.

"a small flash of hope... but It's too late." The masked man said as he looked at Minato and Kushina

"Minato … is menma… is menma okay ?" Kushina asked.

"Menma is fine… he's is in a safe place now." Minato assured her with a grin.

"Oh Thank god." Kushina breathed out with relief.

"Minato… stop that man stop the Kyuubi…they're heading… for Konoha." Kushina panted out Minato looked at his wife

**" Wood Style: Silent Strangle Jutsu " **Suddenly a voice called out "as a dense wooden root's erupted from the ground and wrapped around kyuubi at tremendous speed. completely restraining it .

_Mokuton_ " thought The masked man narrowing his eyes

its hard to believe the great kyuubi is being used as weapons " said an unknown voice"

The masked man and Minato ,kushina looked toward the direction were the voice came from . They all saw a boy of 15 year old with fair-skinned waist-length white hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye . he had a pair of sharingan in his eyes, the boy wore a black, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half over a purple body suit, with a red colored sash wrapped around his waist, ,black sandals. He bore the Senju clan symbol emblazoned on his right shoulder while Uchiha clan symbol on his left shoulder .he also carried an black war fan which had a long black chain running up it,

Minato and masked man could fell the immense power the white haired boy held

_he possess both sharingan and Mokuton_ " Minato thought "

Who are you " The masked man asked

I am Naruto Uchiha senju " Naruto answered " Minato and masked,s eyes widened in shock at this , I cannot allow you to control kyuubi " Naruto said towards masked man , As his Sharingan morphed into Mangekyou Sharingan ( black pin-wheel shuriken design over a black background with a symbol of uchiha clan in the center )

_" That's Mangekyo Sharingan_ " The masked man thought shocked "

_His Sharingan _changed " Minato thought'

Naruto looked towards Minato and said " take her towards a safe location she needs rest, Minato looked at a panting Kushina who was looking at " Naruto " he disappeared in another yellow flash

"Attack kyuubi " The masked man said **" Gruooooah!"** as Kyuubi Roared out destroying wooden root's that were restraining it " as kyuubi freed itself " Kyuubi lashed out its tails towards Naruto who dodged it. and jumped away from his place and landed far away from Kyuubi

* * *

**" Minato's Safe house "**

Minato appeared with Kushina in his arms. In the same room where he'd left baby Menma.

Why " Kushina asked

Never mind why , Stay with Menma " minato said

Kushina moved closer to menma and quickly pulled him in a hug. "Menma," Kushina sighed happily.

"Minato… thank you… go now help Naruto something Tell's me he is a good guy ." Kushina said tiredly as she held menma close to her

Don't worry I'll be back before you know it " Minato replied

* * *

**" Naruto,masked man and kyuubi "**

kyuubi charged a" Bijūdama " and launched it towards Naruto , forming a Snake handseal ' Naruto said **" Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu" **" An enormous humanoid statue-like creature made out of wood erupted from the ground and caught the Bijūdama with its hand

**" Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu " **Naruto spoke . A wooden dragon grew out from The wooden statue's hand holding Bijūdama in it's mouth and shot towards kyuubi and clashed the Bijūdama against it "

As wooden dragon clashed Bijūdama against kyuubi . A large explosion happened in a massive dome of light that washed over the whole region,**"** **Wood Style: Wood Expulsion Jutsu"** Naruto exclaimed " a big wooden dome-like defensive structure formed around Naruto and protected him from the explosion .

.After the explosion was over the wooden defensive structure split down the middle allowing Naruto to see what happened .Naruto looked around to see that The explosion had obliterated everything around him

I have to stop to him " thought 'the masked man " As he rushed to engage Naruto

Naruto saw the Masked-man rushing towards him **" Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation "**Naruto shouted " while blowing out a massive wall of intense fire at masked masked man

The masked man disappeared into a vortex evading the technique

_so he can use ' __**Kamui **__'"_ thought Naruto

The Kyuubi roared releasing a massive Shockwave from it's mouth **" Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu " **Shouted Naruto " wood shot out of the ground forming a dome-like shape around Naruto protecting him from kyuubi's Shockwave

Suddenly masked man appeared behind Naruto in a vortex and tried to stab him with a kunai only for the masked man to phase through Naruto

you are not the only one who can use **"Kamui"** too " Naruto said with smirk

Now who are you " Naruto asked narrowing his eyes

"Who knows?" The masked man replied

* * *

**" With Minato "**

Meanwhile Minato was standing on top of tree watching Naruto's fight against kyuubi and masked man

Minato was shocked by scale of Naruto,s ( Mokuton ) _I have to help him " But first i have to tell the third what happened _" Minato thought 'and ' disappeared in a flash

* * *

**" Hokage tower "**

_This feeling It couldn't be.._."Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi" thought " his thought's were interrupted when Minato suddenly appeared in a flash

Minato what happened " Third Hokage " Hiruzen Sarutobi "asked "

Lord Third I will explain everything " Minato said "

* * *

**" Back with Naruto,masked man and kyuubi "**

Very well then , **"Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu " **Naruto said " as a wood clone grew out from the ground beside him . Naruto,s wood clone the wood clone's hand transformed in to wooden branches and shot wooden spikes towards the masked man , who became intangible causing the wooden spikes to phase through him

The real Naruto appared in front of the kyuubi and grabbed hold one of its tail and shouted " **" Kamui "**

the masked man turned toward kyuubi's direction and saw Naruto's and kyuubi's disappearing into swirling vortex portal

_Damm him _ " masked man thought .as wood clone went through some handseal and called out **" Wind Style: Pressure**- before wood clone could finish his jutsu Minato appeared next to him in a flash

i will take care of him " Minato said "

Fine and be careful he can became intangible and phase through attack's wood clone said and dispelled himself

Your fight is with me " Minato said to the masked man

* * *

**"few mills away from minato and masked man "**

all of a sudden air distorted and naruto and kyuubi appeared in a swirling parten , kyuubi tried to smash naruto with its claw "

Naruto jumped back and went through three hand-seals and shouted** "Gate of the Great God " **' as Nine large red torii gates fall down on top of kyuubi from above, and pinned down kyuubi's tails

_using kamui on kyuubi took half of my chakra "_ naruto thought "

**" Susanoo " **Naruto said ' red flame like chakra surrounded his body and took the shape of a large humanoid red spiritual warrior with two bull horns horns four arms and a pair of legs ."

* * *

**" Minato and masked man "**

Minato had defeated the masked man and used **"Contract Seal"** on him to release his control over kyuubi "

"No wonder you're the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed you can wound me and take the Kyuubi from me… but the Kyuubi will be mine once more." The masked man told Minato before disappearing into another vortex.

Minato used Hiraishin to help Naruto fight kyuubi

* * *

**" Sarutobi and his fellow nins "**

Sarutobi and his fellow nins were currently razing towards the area were Kyuubi was. The group consisted of clan heads , Hokage Guard Platoon , all of a sudden they felt a sensation of tremendous chakra , they all saw a large explosion

* * *

**"Naruto and kyuubi "**

**"Yasaka Magatama " **naruto said ' as six red magatama which were attatched by a string of chakra formed on his Susanoo's right hands and threw them at kyuubi , like shuriken, Yasaka Magatama hit kyuubi causing a large Explosion happened creating big cloud of smoke which cover area where naruto and kyuubi was . Naruto's Susanoo protected him from the Shockwave

Within Susanoo naruto looked at his surrounding and saw the destruction had decimated a good chunk of the earth along with torii gates .he looked toward kyuubi , The attack had weakened kyuubi greatly ' he noted Sharingan tomoe pattern' from kyuubi eyes

disappeared

_hmm' so kyuubi has been released from masked man's control , minato must have used a_ _**" Contract Seal " **_Naruto thought "

**" Wood Style: Hands of the God "** five gigantic wooden hands erupted from the ground, which encircle the weakened kyuubi and restrain it

**Damm you** " kyuubi roared out "

Naruto released his Susanoo and landed on the ground panting"

* * *

Hiruzen and Hokage Guard Platoon along with clan heads appeared next to Naruto They all were left stunned at view that their eyes were showing them. They couldn't believe the fact that all this powers that was coming from a 15 year old boy

To say Sarutobi was truly shocked when he heard minato story .There being a child born from both Uchiha-senju clan with the ability too use Mokuton just like Hashirama Senju 1st Hokage of Konoha and also possessed mangekyō sharingan like Madara Uchiha .and was fighting kyuubi and masked man . Sarutobi had sensed Naruto chakra on his way ,

_how can it be i have never heard of a child born from both Uchiha and senju clan __, __but the boy possesses sharingan __but __can also use Mokuton but tsunade is the only senju reaming_" Hiruzen thought " while looking at naruto

_He posses Mangekyo Sharingan_ " Fugaku thought '

_The scale of his Mokuton is amazing _" Hiashi thought "

_He not only possess sharingan but can use Mokuton " troublesome "_ Shikaku thought "

_He is very strong if he can fight kyuubi alone_ " Chōza thought

Minato appeared next them him in a flash " Minato what about the masked man " Sarutobi asked "

I managed to defeat him and use a Contract Seal on him to brake his control over kyuubi " minato replied " tho he fled "

very well " Sarutobi said

Did you find out who he was " Shikaku asked . " No "replied minato but i believe him to be madara uchiha

What " Sarutobi said in shocked tone

he knew how to break the seal . He can control the Kyuubi and is better at space-time Ninjutsu than me and Nidaime ' also He was also able to get through the barrier around Konoha " minato said

"impossible" Chōza yelled out shocked

_M__adara __, but he is dead_ " Naruto thought "

Lord Third , Minato we must reseal kyuubi " Inoichi started . but he was interrupted by kyuubi "

**' I will not be sealed again '** kyuubi Roared out destroyed the wooden hands

kyuubi you truly are amazing " Naruto said and unleashed his chakra, causing cracks spidering out from Naruto's position all over around him

* * *

Naruto went through some handseals and Naruto shouted out **" Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence " **as dense forest erupted from the ground and razed towards kyuubi at tremendous speed. . Kyuubi roared and released a massive Shockwave from his mouth , destroying the dense forest

_it would be impossible to win against kyuubi in a direct one on one fight , i will only tire myself out "_ Naruto thought ,

Very well then forming a tiger handseal **" "Wood Style: multiple ****Wood Dragon Jutsu " **Naruto shouted out as five enormous massive wooden dragons bigger than kyuubi erupt from the ground and shot towards the kyuubi , kyuubi fighted against the the wooden dragons but it eventually managed to bind kyuubi and started draining its chakra

**curse you "** kyuubi roared out angry

he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and looked into kyuubi eyes " **Obey kyuubi**" Spoke naruto and placed kyuubi under his controle and placed kyuubi in a sleep

he placed kyuubi under his control " Sarutobi thought narrowing his eyes

Susanoo formed around naruto with four arms primary hands wielding chakra swords and purple Gourd on its secondary right arm and an orb made up of the black flames of Amaterasu on its secondary left arm were holding an

**" Divine Heavenly Seal "** said naruto ' as as red chain shout out of purple Gourd from Susanoo towards kyuubi at tremendous and pierced through its chest and pulled kyuubi toward Susanoo with great speed and strength and sucked into purple Gourd " i will unseal you when the right time comes " naruto whispered out

i cant believe he defeated kyuubi with such ease " Shikaku said "

The power of Mokuton is truly amazing " Chōza said "

Naruto released Susanoo and landed next to Hiruzen and Minato Hokage Guard Platoon and with clan heads panting

I have sealed kyuubi into the Gourd ' naruto said but Before Naruto could do anything. He found a kunai pointed toward his neck by Minato Namikaze

what you intent to do with the kyuubi " minato questioned "

I have no interest in kyuubi ' The **" divine Gourd "** will contain kyuubi until i say so

we cannot let you take kyuubi as bijuu's stabilize the balance of power between the shinobi villages " Hiruzen said reading for a fight ,

Minato Namikaze are you sure you caught me ' Naruto asked Suddenly red chakra Chain appeared from ground and bound clan heads as he disappeared with flock of crows

what '' all the clan head's thought

Genjutsu " Hiashi said , as the clan head stop the flow of there chakra and sent a large pulse of chakra to to destroyed the genjutsu before anyone could react, ,naruto was in front of Shikaku, punching in the gut, naruto followed up with a spin kick to his's head sending skiiding accorss

Shikaku " Inoichi called out , naruto appeared in front of Inoichi and grabbed his hand twisting and breaking it **guaaahh** 'Inoichi yelled in pain ' then Naruto slammed Inoichi into the ground

Byakugan can see through genjutsu . now you are in my range ... Hiashi said as Naruto turned towards him ... **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms ' **yelling out his attack .

**Tsukuyomi **' Naruto said , before Hiashi could attack, he found himself in bottomless white void strapped on to a cross "

* * *

**" Tsukuyomi world "**

naruto appeared in front Hiashi holding a sword , Byakugan may see through genjutsu , but you underestimated the power of Mangekyo Sharingan This is the world of Tsukuyomi , here i control space and time , even the mass of objects " Naruto said as his voice echoed through the world of Tsukuyomi

_such powerful Genjutsu "_ Hiashi thought "

' as hundreds of naruto appeared , now for for 72 hours you will be continuously stabbed by these swords and he started stabbing Hiashi

**guaaahh **' Hiashi cried out in pain as one by one each naruto started stabbing Hiashi with sword all over his body, only thing Hiashi could do was cry out in pain

**" in the real world"**

Hiashi fell on his knees falling face first to the ground unconscious

* * *

**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb ' **Hiruzen called out an dragon head made of earth rose from the ground and shot mud-balls at Naruto ,he dodged it but suddenly minato appeared behind him with a rasengan in his hand and slamming a Rasengan into Naruto's back only for him to phase through Naruto

_he has the same ability has madara _" minato thought

naruto appeared behind Fugaku who sent a large fire ball towards him , naruto activated his Susanoo protecting himself from the fire ball , only for a giant fist to came at him , naruto dodged it

Suddenly a wood clone naruto appeared behind Fugaku from the ground and knocked him , while real naruto used a strong Genjutsu on Chōza to paralyze him

wood clone naruto appeared from nowhere in front of Hiruzen and Hokage Guard Platoon and formed a handseal and called out " **Water Style: water**** bullets****"****. **shot out water Bullets shot from his mouth towards Hiruzen and Hokage Guard Platoon , Hiruzen saw incoming water bullets and shouted **"Earth Style: Mud Wall " **forming a wall of earth around them

Incoming water bullets collided against the earth wall earth wall protected them from Naruto,s water bullets , minato appeared next to Hiruzen in a flash

_I need to get out of here i am not strong enough to take care of two hokage at ones_ " real Naruto thought panting "

Naruto saw Hokage Guard Platoon running towards him**" ****Fire Style: Art of Hiding in Ash " **naruto shouted and expeled ash from his mouth forming smokescreen. the Guard Platoon jumped away evading the ash smokescreen

when the ash smokescreen was cleared Naruto was know were to been seen " he escaped ' on of the Guard Platoon said

_he easily took down the clan head's He is strong_ .' thought Minato

* * *

**" purple Gourd " ( divine Gourd ) It has the ability to seal anything that red chain pierces.**


End file.
